The goal of this application is to redesign two bathtub inserts, a seat for shower stall and a roll in shower for use in existing bathrooms to meet the challenges of diminishing abilities of elderly and individuals with disabilities by turning existing bathrooms into safer environments for independent bathing or showering. This can be achieved by designing assistive devices that can transform existing bathrooms into usable spaces without extensive remodeling. These fixtures were first designed in the late 1980's to enhance and allow safe bathing and showering by veterans with various disabilities. The VA Rehabilitation R & D Service sponsored this merit review application (project #5445-001). The following three (3) fixtures will be designed and prototyped for clinical evaluation: 1. A long insert for bathtubs for use by individuals with SCI/ who can transfer from a wheelchair and by elderly ambulatory individuals. 2. A small seat insert for bathtubs or shower stall for use by individuals with SCI/D who can transfer from a wheelchair and by elderly ambulatory individuals. 3. A roll-in shower that can be used by ambulatory elderly and non-ambulatory individuals with SCI/D who use a shower-commode wheelchair to shower. Illustrations of proposed new designs are included in the research plan. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this application is to redesign bathing fixtures for use in existing bathrooms to meet the needs of the elderly with diminishing abilities and of individuals with disabilities. The redesigned fixtures will transform existing bathrooms into safer environments for independent bathing or showering without the need for extensive remodeling. The following fixtures will be designed and prototyped for clinical evaluation: 1. A long insert for bathtubs for use by individuals with SCI/D who can transfer from a wheelchair and by elderly ambulatory individuals. 2. A small seat insert for bathtubs or shower stall for use by individuals with SCI/D who can transfer from a wheelchair and by elderly ambulatory individuals. 3. A roll-in shower that can be used by ambulatory elderly and non-ambulatory individuals with SCI/D who use a shower-commode wheelchair to shower.